PvP
There are two current forms of PVP that the player can take participate ingame. Winning matches from these will allow the player to obtain Coins, Kindness, Diamonds amongst other rewards, as well as completing sections for their daily Vigor Rewards. Arena This feature allows players to fight against other players using any one of their four card groups. Opponents are randomly selected using the automatch button, which will select another player from the server with a card group grade (seen above each card group in the card centre) up to one grade above and below the player's card group. For instance, if the player's Card Grade is A, they may face opponents with a grade of AA, A or B+. For more information about Card Grading, refer to the Card Center section on the Main Screen page. The first Arena battle will cost 100 coins, and subsequent matches will cost 100 coins more than the previous match, regardless of whether the player wins or not. After 3000 coins, a match will cost 1 Arena Token, which can be purchased at the Mall. If the player loses, they are awarded 0 reputation and 3 points. If the player wins against the opponent, they are awarded 10 points and 10 reputation. Reputation can be exchanged for items in the Rewards section underneath the Automatch button. For more information on the rewards and Arena Tokens, refer to the Items page. There is also an option to increase the HP of the player's card group for 3000 coins, which will stay in effect for up to 2 hours. The costs of each match resets after every day back to 100 coins. Players in the Arena will be ranked according to how much reputation has been obtained over the course of one week, from Sunday 9PM (GMT -4) to the following Sunday, after which it is reset. Ranking highly in the Arena allows the Player to obtain increasingly valuable rewards, which can be used for exploring or enhancing their cards. The rankings are frozen at 9PM (GMT -4) every Sunday, after which the rewards are given out as follows: * Champion (Ranks 1 - 3): Limit Break Sirius x2, Ultimate Sirius x20, Greater AP Potion x5, Greater Energy Potion x5 * Top 10 (Ranks 4 - 10): 'Limit Break Sirius x1, Ultimate Sirius x15, Greater AP Potion x5, Greater Energy Potion x5 * '''Top 50 (Ranks 11 - 50): 'Ultimate Sirius x10, Greater AP Potion x5, Greater Energy Potion x5 * 'Top 100 (Ranks 51 - 100): 'Ultimate Sirius x5, Greater AP Potion x3, Greater Energy Potion x3 For every 10 matches in a row won by the player, the System automatically announces it along the top of the screen, viewable by all players in the server. If the chain is broken, it will also be announced, after which you wait for someone to gain a Greater Energy Potion while exploring the Daily Zone so that the message of your failure is replaced. Tournament This feature allows Players to choose which Players they wish to challenge. The Player ascends ranks by challenging Players up to 4 ranks above them, which will change as one climbs the rankings. Each player can challenge up to 15 times for free, after which a Tournament Token is required to continue challenging. For details of where to buy Tournament Tokens, refer to the Items page. The higher the rankings, the better the rewards obtained every week. The Rankings are frozen every Saturday at 9PM (GMT-4), after which the rewards are distributed and the rankings reset. The top 10 each week have a chance to obtain exclusive 5* cards, which are only available for a short period of time. The rewards are usually as follows: * '''Champion (Ranks 1 - 3): 5* Card (Flash) x1, 5* Card (Normal) x1, Coupons x5 * '''Top 10 (Ranks 4 - 10): '''5* Card (Normal) x1, Coupons x5 * '''Top 50 (Ranks 11 - 50): '''Coupons x4 * '''Top 100 (Ranks 51 - 100): '''Coupons x2 In the past, exclusive Tournament cards have included: * Falno: June 15 - July 12 2014 * Veleta: July 13 - August 2 2014 * Green: August 3 - August 31 2014 * Rangel: September 1 - September 27 2014 * Carron: September 28 - October 25 2014 * Florence: October 26 - November 29 2014 * Self-contained-Tasa: November 30 - December 27 2014 Dueling This feature can be seen when clicking on the username of a Player in the chat. However, the feature itself is not yet released. Category:Game Features